poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Eye of the Beholder (Aladdin)/Transcript (RaFMATVS)
This is the episode script of The Irelanders meets Aladdin (TV Series). song episode starts at the world of Morbia Fasir: Why do you persist in tormenting humanity, Mirage? Mirage (Aladdin): Why do you persist in tormenting me, Fasir? You're so tiresome with your hopeless causes. Fasir: On the contrary, it is you who has the hopeless cause. Good will always triumph over evil because love is the strength of good. Mirage (Aladdin): Ho, ho! Love! It is nothing more then a tingly feeling. It is weak! Fasir: No. Witness these souls, Mirage. viewing portal appears Jasmine: giggles Aladdin. You didn't. Aladdin: No, Jasmine. I really did. Ryan F-Freeman: I know you love me. Meg Griffin: Yeah. Fasir: All your spells, all your incantations, all your potions could never destroy their love. Mirage (Aladdin): How dare you play your cheep pallor tricks... Fasir is gone Never destroy thier love? Hmm. We'll see about that, Faisr. her magic to disguise herself as a peddler woman We'll see. at Agrabah Ryan F-Freeman: Ahh. I do like going shopping at the market. Matau T. Monkey: You said it, Master Ryan. Just the four of us. You, me, Iago and Jasmine. Iago: Boring. This is boring! Matau T. Monkey: You should have gone for sugardates with Aladdin and Abu. Iago: No way. I touch one date, wham! I'm stuffed for a day. Besides, I much rather be with you, Jasmine and Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: That’s nice. Jasmine: Love you too, Iago. Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Jasmine. I think you shouldn't get around like that. What if someone heard you? Asha (Mirage): Prehaps they would think she should get a new boyfriend. Iago: See what Matau mean? Asha (Mirage): Something to enhance your radiant beauty? Ryan F-Freeman: Jasmine thought you weren’t here just a moment ago. Asha (Mirage): Oh, the heat can play tricks on the wary shopper. This is where Asha always sells her goods. Jasmine: I was sure that... Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Can I get some shadow? Something to make my bird buddy's beak look smaller? Asha (Mirage): Prehaps some rose petals from Chiro? Your kiss will win any man you choose. Jasmine: I've chosen a wonderful man. Matau T. Monkey: Maybe some of that eyebrow thinning agent, Iago? Iago: I agree. Asha (Mirage): A young man for the young lady. How nice. I'm sure he loves you very much. Jasmine: Yes, he does. Asha (Mirage): Then, he properly doesn't notice those wrinkles. Ryan F-Freeman: Wrinkles? Asha (Mirage): Oh, oh, small ones. Around the eyes. Hardly noticeable... yet. Matau T. Monkey: Oh. I see them. And look. They also make a little smiley face. Asha (Mirage): It's a fact of life, My Dear. The pretty face of youth just doesn't stay with us and then the man we love needs another pretty face. Matau T. Monkey: She's right, Master Ryan. Iago and I seen guys do it. Iago: You're right. And I've done it... Several times! Ryan F-Freeman: Iago! Iago: What? I got a problem with commitment. I admit it. Jasmine: Well, Aladdin's not like that. He loves me, not how I look. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. And Meg loves me no matter what I look like. Asha (Mirage): Prehaps... but can you both be sure? out a fancy bottle I have a very special lotion I use each night. When I wake in the morning, my beauty is flawless. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. So. This lotion makes your beauty flawless, does this makes my beauty amazing? Asha (Mirage): Yes, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know my name? Asha (Mirage): I heard about you from a friend. Aladdin: Oh, Jasmine. with a flower For you, my darling. I loved you from the moment I first set eyes on your beautiful face. Jasmine: gasps You love me... for my beauty? Aladdin: Well, yeah. Asha (Mirage): whispering Take the lotion, My Dear Ryan. No charge. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. the bottle of lotion in his bag Jasmine: Um, it's getting late. We should be going. Aladdin: Uh, sure. Iago: So, notice anything about my beak? Matau T. Monkey: And you notice something about my face? chatter Matau T. Monkey: "Big schnoze"?! Who asked you?! laughs wickedly to herself at nighttime in the palace Jasmine: Oh, what can it hurt? some lotion on her face Ryan F-Freeman: Jasmine, mind if I put on some of the lotion? Jasmine: Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer